Ninja of the End
by JubbiNoOkami
Summary: This story is about the end of ends, The Apocalypse is coming and the horseman are dead. Its up to Naruto Uzumaki,The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja of the Leaf, to save the world not only from the Ten-Tails, Kaguya, and the crazy Uchiha trying to control the world he also has to protect the world from the Angels and Demons.
1. Chapter 1

_AN/Disclaimer *I dont own Naruto or anything else related to the skill I give him, but I'll let you guys know if I do. Oh one more thing Naruto has lived the same life as canon up until this point of the story, the only minor difference being he has blood red hair like all true Uzumaki's*_

 _"_ Human speech"

' _Human thought'_

 _"_ **Jutsu/Demon/Angel/well everything not human spee _ch"_**

 ** _'Demon/Angel/well everything not human thought'_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- How to end the world**

* * *

This is a story about a great clan of warriors they believed in family above all, they were skilled users of both fuinjutsu  
and kenjutsu to the point they were feared. We all know that at one a curtain point in history that Uzushiogakure was  
destroyed and the remaining Uzumaki's spread throughout the world. What no one knows was that the during the foundation of this clan on Uzushio four artifacts arranged in a square with a pool of lava in the center where found deep within a cave along the southern beach, they were statues of four warriors, no one knew the name of these warriors or what they represented but only that they were important in some way. One statue was of a man standing at 6 feet tall, in his right hand was a massive sword skulls and demonic faces carved into its surface his left hand was coved in a gauntlet a skull carved into the center. The next statue is also of a man this one much smaller than the first but what made him stand out was his head was covered in helmet, he is crouched hold on to a pair weapons that in both the past and in the very distance future were called guns. The next statue the only woman among them standing with a unearthly beauty held a spiked whip, she in a relaxed yet battle ready position feminine clawed gauntlet on both hands the left ready to strike out yet the right held the whip . The final statue brought fear onto all who looked upon it, its face was covered in what looked like a skull mask, on its right shoulder a crow, and in both hands it held twin scythes that seemed sharper than any weapon. The Uzumaki moved these statues knowing they held great importance, over the years the people gave these statues names as a whole they where know as The Forgotten but indivdualy they named after the feeling one would gain from being around a certain statue for to long. There names were War ,for the pure bloodlust rolling off the man holding the sword, Stife, for the being around the statue felt chaotic, Fury, for the untamed anger rolling off the unearthly beauty, and finally Death. These staues gave the Nidaime Uzikage a vision telling him " **one day when the clan was at its end a uzumaki orange at birth with a burden of nine would come and be granted a test by the four should he fail the Earth and the Sky shall burst and man will be without a protector and the End of Ends shall start anew"...**

This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, the child of the Yellow Flash and the Red-Hot Habanero, Jinchuriki of Karama the Nine tailed Fox, Prince of the forgot lands of Uzushio, and most important the Ninja of the End

 _*Please give me your honest Reviews on my Summary, first time writer go easy. This is going to be a mainly a NarutoXDarksiders crossover, but I may end up throwing in some other games or anime ideas.*_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto was beyond pissed, first Kakashi like always was busy training Sasuke since they got to Wave country telling Naruto in his normal annoying way eye smile and all "Naruto-kun your control is shit, I can't help you and honestly Sasuke is more important, but get your control up and I'll teach you something. Okay". Naruto walked again trying to control his anger before remembering Inari's little outburst at dinner, ' _Damn brat like he knows my life, I swear all these fucking people will learn not to mess with Naruto Uzumaki. I swear It! Stupid kid, and Kakashi…._ ' so caught up in his little rant Naruto failed to notice he was at the ledge of a cliff and with that he walked over falling into the current his head hitting a rock on the way down his last thoughts before blacking out was ' _why me?_ '

A few hours latter on a island Naruto woke up "ugh where the hell am I?", he asked standing up looking around noticing all the skeletons and headbands from Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri "I wonder where I am?" as he begins walking into the forest. On another part of the island, in a chamber under the ruins of Uzushiogakure, four statues awoke there eyes glowing **"He's here"** they all speak as one. Fury her eyes glowing yellow, **"Shall we test him now my brothers, he enters the forest as we speak?"** Death his eyes glowing a orange-red color remains silent. War his eyes glowing white, " **Yes test him."** Stife his eyes yellow just like their sister **"Yes"** , their eyes all flash as one and the room glowed **"So be it."** Back with Naruto, well he was running for is life, "Damn it, Damn It, Damn it " he jumped from tree to tree flipping over and under branches _' what the hell are those things chasing me?,'_ you see part of the test was to see how he would do against some of their weakest enemy Stalkers ,fierce highly aggressive creatures feline in nature, Naruto flipped over a claw swipe and throwing a kunai wrapped in a explosive tag at one of the many creatures hunting him killing it along with two others. One of the remaining stalkers rushed in and attacked Naruto trying to bite him on the shoulders ripping his jacket off him instead leaving him in a black shirt with a white uzumaki symbol on it, Naruto cursed his luck "Damn you guys don't quit, do ya?" the ruins of the village in sight. Naruto rushed into the village hoping there was something or someone who could help him, as he passed the gates the demons stopped fearing the powers inside and heading back into the forest. Naruto panted looking back at the creatures going back into the forest "Ha you bastards! No one beats the Great Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage. Now where am I?," he looks around noticing the tower in the center feeling a deep pull from it. " I wonder what that is? And why the hell is MY SWIRL everywhere?!" you see no one took the time to tell Naruto the Uzumaki's where a clan who as we all know had their own island nation.

Naruto wondered around the village slowly making his way to the tower, his heart aching with every skeleton he saw bearing a headband with a swirl "What happened here?" he made his way into the tower touching and looking at everything cutting his hand on a sharp corner on a desk "Fuck" the blood spilling everywhere lucky for him or unlucky depending on how u see it hit a seal opening a set if stairs leading heading down. "Hmm whats that?" Naruto says noticing the stairs, his hand healing as he slowly walked down the stairs not knowing what was waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: If you look on my profile, I set up some links so I don't have to explain every demon or angel Naruto comes across. Words can only do so much. Now on to the show

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Last we saw Naruto he was making his way down a set of stairs in the kage tower of Uzushiogakure, "Damn theses stairs go on forever, I wonder if theres treasure or better yet Ramen!", and with that Naruto ran down the rest of the stairs with the hope of a bottomless bowl of ramen. What Naruto didn't know was that he was being watched and judged in the chamber holding the horseman a orb about the size of a beach ball was glowing with visions the first test of the four had begun , this orb showed not just the present Naruto it showed his past and well lets be real when you grow up alone and hated you don't have the best past. **"HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO A CHILD"** , Fury roared more out spoken than her brothers, the vision currently showing was of the villagers both denying and sabotaging Narutos education, **"Brothers how can they do this to a innocent child, children are to be seen as innocent to all it was decreed thousands of years ago and all follow this decreed even the angels and demons"**. Death spoke **" Calm yourself sister keep a clear head, theses villagers will get whats coming to them none escape death they are no exception." "But brother…."** Fury tried to speak only to be silenced by her brother Stife **"Sister lets us wait and see what the young human wishes before we interfer, its not like we can do much anyway our time has passed."** , the room goes silent once again only the sound of a very distance pair of feet running getting louder and louder. Mean while back with Naruto " Ramen-chan! Im coming for you!" he screams only to trip falling down the rest of the stairs crashing into a large door covered in blue glowing seals and a odd symbol of a horses skull overlapping the uzumaki swirl, _'I wonder whats in there, and how will I open it'_ Naruto thought "wait I know, I'll break it open" he said before punching the door as hard as he could…"AGH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MADE OFF MY HAND HURTS, DAMN YOU DOOR!" what he failed to notice was the his knuckles also spilt the blood hitting the seals changing from blue to a deep red. **" Welcome young Uzumaki we have been waiting a very long time for you."** This both shut Naruto up and caught his attention to bad his only intelligent response was "Huh."

Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others, I just had alot on my mind and couldnt focus.

Please review and let me know what you guys think so far. Im also open to pairing ideas just make sure they are female and in or above his age group.


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ i dont own shit yet, but watch for the * its a line from one of my favorite games. You tell me the game and who said it all you get to pick 3 options for the pairing

WolfCoyote Thanks for the review don't worry Naruto won't stay a complete idiot for long and I refuse to leave him weak and lacking training.

 **NO NARUTO YOU CANT DO THAT its just food...Your going to stick your what were? Umm thats not a good...- Jubbi**

 **AHHHHHHH-Naruto**

 **ugh sorry i have to go Naruto tried to have sex with his ramen ...again-Jubbi**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Now Naruto being the lovable idiot we all know he is walked in the room ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his head roaring at him to run away, "Who's there?" he asked only to receive silence until he stood in the center of the room. The horseman were busy having a mental conversation ' ** _So who is going to test him first'_** Strife thought to his brothers and sisters, Death being the official leader of the horseman answered **_'War test the child and try kickstart his intelligence'_** War's eyes flashed signaling his acceptance of the order. Naruto was admiring the statue of War at the time "Woah he looks strong and that sword is huge how can he hold it with one hand ?", _'Wait did his eyes just flash?'_ Naruto thought before blacking out the last thing he hears being **"The test of War Begins "**. Naruto woke up and looked around only to realize that he wasn't in the chamber but in a sewer, **"What a strange mind you have child must be because of your childhood"** spoke a voice behind him causing him to roll forward and jump up only to come face to face with War, " What the hell your that statue? How are you alive? Where are we? Where do you…" Naruto starting firing questions off repeatedly **"SILENCE MORTAL"** War roared shutting him up **"We are in your mind and..."** , "My minds a sewer" Naruto interrupted only to be silenced by a glare **" Now as I was saying this is your mind and we are here to test you, my name is War and my brothers and sisters wish to grant you the power to save your world."** Naruto looked at him thousands of questions run through his head but only one stood out "Save the world from what?" **"Well your going to save the human race from being destroyed by both angel and demon-kind, you see earth has always been the battle group for these two races with humans just being in the way it was our job to protect the humans from benig killed off but we died about six thousands years ago with no one to take up the mantle of the horseman"** War answered. **"Now no more questions your test starts now. You will face true war later in your life but first you must conquer and calm the wars in your mind and body, the elders of your village and some villagers have sealed your mind making you stupid."** "Hey I'm not stupid…" Naruto was once again silenced by a glare **"As i was saying these seals have been given form for you to defeat, you must also defeat the beast inside you waring with your energy and your other-self "** War spoke. "Wait so I have to face a whole army by myself with no help of any kind and the MOTHER FUCKING KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" Naruto roared only to be meet with a nod "Are you out of your mind no one can do that, and what do you mean other self?" War chose to ignore him instead choosing to say **"good luck"** , and grab Naruto by the back of his shirt and punting him down the hallway of his mind **"Remember two things child this is your mind,you are its god and not all battles are fought with power and force. Damn it *if the kid screws up, I'll just have to kick his ass!*"** Naruto flew through the air only stopping once he crashed into a group of three Sycophants,fomer male angels now resembling reptilian like demons due to bering corrupted they wield twin daggers and have the ability to teleport, "Ahhhh stupid war kicking me like that I'll kick his ass, Now what did I hit?" Naruto ask only to have to suddenly dodge a swipe of a dagger, "Oh fuck me sideways, let me guess your the seals?" he ask taking out a pair of kunai and summoning two shadow clones with a cry of "Kage-bunshin no jutsu", "well boys LETS ROCK!" Naruto shouts all three of human running toward the Sycophants….. TO BE COntinued


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Sorry for takings so long to update, and thanks for the feed back. Ive been working a lot and my wifi is crappy. Anyway i don't own any of this still but I promise you guys will be the first to know when i do.

Chapter 5

Well last we left Naruto he was in his mind doing facing off against angels and yeah lets so how thats going for him, "Fuck nothing works against these guys", Naruto complained to himself him and his clones each trying everything from kunai, there hands, feet, even explosives to bring the sycophants down but nothing worked. Naruto jumped back summoning more clones ordering them to cause a distraction while he thinks, "hmm lets see these things are really strong and fast, but i know i can beat them. My kunai aren't enough…..I need a weapon something strong unbreakable even a blade….no a sword that can destroy these things in a single slash, something cool like War's blade", unknown to Naruto the effects of his mind was in play, you see Naruto forgot one important fact. He was in his own mind, a mind where he is in control now because of all that if one where to look behind naruto floating behind was War's sword in all its glory or at least a mental copy. "Damn it where can I get a weapon!", Naruto yelled only for one of his clones to be thrown into him causing it to dispel and him to clash into the flat of the sword "Oww….wait its Wars sword, how'd it get here", Naruto questioned picking the sword up and glaring at the angels his eyes becoming icy as glaciers and a smile that promised pain. "Well lets see how this works" Naruto said dispelling all his clones filling the hall with smoke and charging at where he last saw one of the angels swinging the sword with all his might cleaving it in half covering the blade and the floor in blood, "Now thats more like it" Naruto says the smoke fading allowing the other two angels to see Naruto, the sword and the fading body of the fallen angel. They charged at Naruto, one teleporting behind him trying to stab him in the back while the other jumped heading straight for him only for Naruto to duck last minute a swing the sword in a full circle slicing both angels in half. " Fuck yes, I LOVE THIS SWORD!" Naruto yelled ignoring the blood and kissing the sword only to freeze up almost dropping the sword feeling the effects of the seals being broken, his mind becoming sharper his body filling out repairing his malnourished body and his charka flowing easier…." WHY THE FUCK DID THE OLDMAN LET ME BUY ALL THAT FUCKING ORANGE! and why am I doing this the long way" Naruto yelled before changing his clothes into a pair of black steel toe boots, some black, gray, and white cargo pants, and a black sleeveless hoodie, "Alright, thats one fix lets try this" Naruto thought before willing all the demons and angels into two beings and teleporting in front of them, appearing in a large room with the remains of a cage on the ground around him and torches lit with blue fire along the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ I don't own anything and sorry if you guys get made but i decided to cheat and skip the whole trip through Naruto's mind. It would have went on for way to long so I skipped a lot but as a gift to you, this chapter will be very action packed

Chapter 6

"Hey Kyuubi my other half is here" a voice said from a dark corner of the room only a darker version of Naruto to walk to the center of the room, his hair black as night and his eyes glowing a dark almost midnight blue, in view and a large red eye to snap open glaring at Naruto "Well Naruto that was smart of you to just combine all the angels into myself and the demons into the Kyuubi but I hope your ready for what happens next by the way your may call me Yami", Yami says introducing himself and pulling on a black and blue version of War's sword. " Fuck well this is going to be fun", Naruto says only to have to jump avoiding one of Kyuubi's tails and having to move to the side in order to dodge Yami's sword. " Come on Yami, why are you doing this your me I don't get it" Naruto asked only to have to block a strike from another of Kyuubi's tails only to get overpowered and slammed straight towards Yami who punched Naruto enbedding him into the wall causing Naruto to cough up blood. "Well Naruto its simple, Im you but Im the you that you hid from the world. I AM YOUR HATE! YOUR PAIN! YOUR SADDNESS! ANGER! ALL YOUR NEGATIVE EMOTIONS and I will not allow those worthless villagers to hurt us any longer. Give into me and die by my hand so I can destroy all who caused us pain…..", Yami spoke slowly walking towards Naruto ready to end him only to be hit by one of Kyuubi's claws almost impaling him if it wasn't for the sword blocking the claw "HAHAHA YOU PITIFUL MORTALS DARE TO THINK THAT YOU WILL SURVIVE! I WILL DESTROY BOTH OF YOU SO BE GRATEFUL YAMI FOR I SHALL GRANT YOUR WISH BY DESTROYING THAT VILLAGE" Kyuubi spoke slamming his tails into Yami one by one trying to crush him. Naruto watched all this before pulling himself out the wall, Yami's words echoing in his head as he dusted himself off and focused on the Kyuubi running up its back and slabbing the his sword down to the hilt in its neck causing the Kyuubi to roar in pain allowing Yami to escape the constant barrage of tails. Naruto roughly pulling his sword out of the back of Kyuuubi's neck then jumping down next to Yami, "You said I was your other half, and your my pain and stuff well it would be stupid if I let half of me be killed. Im sorry I pushed you away and we'll fight or talk after we deal with Kyuubi" Naruto spoke glacing back at Yami only to see a sword at his neck. "Fine first Kyuubi then ill kill you" Yami said before glaring at the healing Kyuubi "We have to deal with his tails first" said Yami as he grew a pair of white fluffy wings and flew at the Kyuubi slicing off one of it tails as it was focused on healing. "Cool but don't cheat" Naruto said running towards Kyuubi only to have to dodge one of Kyuubi claws before throwing his sword at one of his tails randomy the force actually pinning the tail to the ground, as Yami came and grabbed Naruto flying them high. " Let me borrow your sword and throw me as hard as u can at Kyuubi back I'm going for all the tails at once""Naruto said to Yami who looked at him like he was crazy "You know if you miss, you die and ill kill everyone right" Yami asked only to receive a nod and smile from Naruto "I trust you to not miss then, your me I know you would be pissed if you won the way" Naruto said only for Yami to give him the sword and throw him at Kyuubi's back where he landing with a running start the added momentum of the throw adding speed and power to the sword as naruto sliced off all of Kyuubi's remaining tails grabbing his sword and throwing Yami his own. " Damn thats way cool, nice aim Yami" Naruto yelled doing a little dance ignoring Kyuubi's howls of pain and the blood raining on him, "NARUTO MOVE!" Yami yelled knocking Naruto out the way as Kyuubi tried to stab Naruto with its claws impaling himself. " NO YAMI", Naruto screamed in pure anger and pain rushing to Yami as Kyuubi let him slide of his claw laughing and focusing on healing. "Yami come on talk to me, you'll be ok right" Naruto spoke supporting Yami's head, "You….idiot pay….. attention" Yami spoke spitting up blood " ….well it looks like I'm not healing….Hey Naruto" Yami said looking at Naruto who has his full attention "Give them hell…" Yami said slowly fading. " Im sorry Yami I really am, I PROMISE YOU THAT ILL GET BETTER. I accept you my other half" Naruto spokee watching Yami smile before slowly fading it gold light. Naruto slowly stood up glaring at Kyuubi who had fully healed, ignoring the changes the seals be broken caused, as he spoke in a voice as cold and deadly as the oceans of Snow country" You killed him…". Kyuubi looked at Naruto ignoring the haunting feeling the humans voice left " SO WHAT IF I DID HUMAN FILTHY, YOUR NEXT" he roar jumping at Naruto only to be held back by glowing black charka chains with red ruins on them " WHAT IS THIS MORTAL RELAES ME SO I MAY DESTROY YOU". Naruto looked at his sword watching as the eyes and ruins on the blade glowed purple and he started to slowly walk toward the Kyuubi, picking up speed his walk going into a sprit as he was force to dodge Kyuubi's regrown tails "BACK AWAY HUMAN!" roared Kyubbi only to be silenced as Naruto jumped only to reappear standing on the wall behind Kyuubi."Rest in piece knowing that I will change the world Demon" Naruto spoke as the great nine tailed fox, The Kyuubi no Kitsune, Karama's head slowly slide from his shoulders and his blood rained from his now headless body.


	7. Chapter 7

Im putting my story up from adoption. Im sorry if ive disappointed anyone but I just don't know where to go with this anymore. I had 3 more test planned out but couldn't figure out what to do for Fury's and Stife's test. Death's was going the Bridge battle at the end of Wave. I also planned on giving Naurto 2 weapons from the Darksiders universe Stife's guns(Mercy and Redemption) Death's scythe (Black Demise). I also wanted to give him a light whip from starwars. I just don't know how to put that into the story and write it to entertain you guys….so hit up up if u wanna try


End file.
